


McDex Drabbles

by Lady_Atlantis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s overtones, Drabbles, Feminization, Fluffy bits, Handcuffs, Homophobia, I just got the binder they were in out of storage, I might change that later though, I wrote these ages ago when I didn't have a computer, Lingerie, M/M, Mention of fisting, Mentioned severe injury, Minor Breeding Kink, Mostly Gen, Non liner, Occasional explicit contect, Psychic Rodney, Secret low self esteem, Space Cats!, Surprise ally, Visions, developing feelings, mentioned blood, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atlantis/pseuds/Lady_Atlantis
Summary: A series of non-liner drabbles of the relationship growing between Ronon Dex and Rodney McKay, Character studies and plot scattered throughout the drabbles.





	1. Sanctuary

Sanctuary  
Rodney had spent many a sleepless night wandering through the unexplored sections of Atlantis, mostly when he was too tired to work but still too restless to sleep. He would occasionally wander into a room and note anything of interest, then leave. Eventually he found a vast room that looked like an overgrown park. Later it would turn out that he was right.  
After that his late-night wanderings somehow all ended at the park. He knew every nook and every plant. He would sit on a bench, quietly Thinking for hours.  
Sometimes he would look up and find Ronon standing there, a silent presence like the trees. He would give him a small honest smile and go back to thinking.


	2. Blood

Logically, Rodney knew he was in shock. The whole room seemed to be decorated with his blood.  
Logically, he knew that was a gross exaggeration.  
He looked up when he heard the door open, the team had come to save him.   
He looked at Ronon and he saw rage, worry, and protectiveness in his eyes.  
Logically Rodney knew he was probably imagining it, but it was still Ronon who carried him back to the jumper and held his wound closed until Carson could tend to him.


	3. Singing

Something that wasn’t well known about Rodney was that he could sing. Not only that but he enjoyed it too. So when the natives of PXR-431 decided the only way to gain their trust was to show a hidden skill, Rodney stepped forward in order to keep the more useful hidden skills hidden.  
“I happen to be a great singer, Though I usually only sing for myself. It’s been years since I’ve sang for anybody else.” He stated.  
“I will make sure the group listening is small then so you don’t get nervous.” The native nodded.  
Rodney chose the song he sings to himself when he needs to calm down.  
The group gathered around him, the leader gestured at him to start. Rodney took a deep breath and started singing the slow calming French song he’d learned ages ago.  
He opened his eyes and looked at the awed faces with pride and bowed.


	4. Trade

Ronon had heard much about how Rodney missed his cat, Galileo. He could tell you all of the cat’s quirks without prompting now. Ronon grinned to himself as he walked through the bazar heading toward the animal merchant.  
When he got to the merchant’s tent he was greeted brightly, “Good morning, Sir. How may I help you today?”  
“I want a cat. Friendly, Active, and likely to only bond to one or two people.” He said simply.  
The merchant paused and looking over the kittens he had. He bent down and picked up two of them. “These two are from Kalthin that snuck into my barn. They fit your description and they’ll bring good luck.”  
Ronon considered the two cats , one was cream with hints of gold in its fur and the the other was a deep red with hints of copper. He smiled and bartered for both of them.  
He left the tent minus nearly three quarters of what he brought and plus two cats.


	5. Gift

Rodney had been cornered into doing paperwork and was bored out of his mind when Ronon called him on the headset. He told him to come up to the park.  
He was up out of his office within seconds and all but running to the nearest transporter.  
He walked into the park and paused, not quite believing his what he saw. He pointed at the cats napping on the bench.   
Ronon grinned, “They’re yours.”  
Rodney gaped like a fish for a few moments then pulled Ronon into a tight hug, “Thank you.”  
Ronon wrapped his arms around him. “Happy birthday.”


	6. Wings

Rodney had been called to check out a machine that looked like a zoological database. They got it up and running with a few quick repairs. He hit a random icon on the grid, expecting data to show up on the screen. The door locked and suddenly the whole room glowed. Everybody in the room passed out.  
The next thing he knew was that he was laying on his side on one of the infirmary beds.  
“Ow.” He mumbled, “What happened? Why does my back feel heavy?”  
"That database wasn’t a database.” Radek stated dryly, “it was a transmutation machine. Be glad you hit the bird button.”  
“I… Wings?”  
“Everybody in the room got wings.” He confirmed.


	7. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BASICALLY PORN. IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Rodney blushed as Ronon held up satin lined leather cuffs. He loved how kinky he could be with him.  
Ronon grabbed him by his hair, “hands by the headboard, ass in the air, slut.” He purred.  
He moaned lustfully and scrambled to do as ordered, wiggling his hips a little.   
Ronon chuckled and slapped it before locking the cuffs around his wrists. “Such a little whore.” He flicked his fingers against the plug in Rodney’s ass. “My little cock whore.”  
He slowly Pulled the plug out, relishing the little whimpers and moans. He pushed three well lubed fingers into Rodney’s stretched hole. “Want my cock or my fist?”  
Rodney moaned, “Your cock, Please Master, need your cock.”   
“Of course, you do, slut.” Ronon purred and pushed His cock into the fluttering hole.  
Rodney moaned and rocked his hips back.  
“Next time I’m going to shove my fist in your ass and you’re going to squeal like the little whore you are as I fuck you with it.” he growled In Rodney’s ear as he thrust into him at a brutal pace.   
Rodney howled in pleasure as Ronon used him, “Please! Want whatever you do to me, Trust you, love you.”   
“Then cum for me.” He growled, reaching around and stroking his cock.   
Rodney howled Ronon’s name as he splattered the bed with cum.


	8. Contempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Homophobia in this chapter

Caldwell’s lips curled in disgust when he saw Ronon dip down and kiss Rodney before heading off down the hall.  
“Faggots.” He sneered. “I should have them separated.  
“That’s not your job, Caldwell.”   
Caldwell turned to see Kahvana.  
“It’s not any of your business either.”   
“Don’t ask don’t tell is still in effect.” He smirked.  
“That’s only for American military. Rodney is a Canadian scientist and Ronon isn’t even from earth.” Kahvana drawled.  
“It’s still disgusting.” He spat.  
Neither man noticed that the room went quiet.  
“It’s still none of your business.” Kahavna growled, “I don’t like it either, but like I said It’s none of my business and Don’t ask don’t tell is bullshit anyway!”  
The room erupted in applause, startling the two men.  
John strolled up to the two and handed Caldwell a document, “And this paper exempts SGA from Don’t ask don’t tell.”   
Caldwell snarled and stormed off.  
Later that night Kahvana found a pile of tolkens of gratitude by his bedroom door.


	9. Puzzle

Contrary to what many thought, Ronon wasn’t all muscle and no brains. He may not be a scientist by trade, but he did enjoy puzzles and there was no bigger puzzle than Rodney McKay. On the surface he was a loud, over egotistical coward.  
At first Ronon didn’t want to dig deeper, but then he heard stories about him, about the ancient shield and the energy creature, about how each time they had their backs against the wall and thought they were going to die he pulled a miracle out of thin air.  
Suddenly, his picture of Rodney was missing pieces. He asked others about him only to find that he was surprisingly reserved when it came to giving details about himself. Ronon found himself needing to know more. So he asked subtle questions and continued to gather the pieces.


	10. Wanted

Rodney knew what it felt like to be needed, but not wanted. He had known it almost his whole life. He hated it.  
Up until he met Carson in Antarctica, the only person who wanted him (and not his skills) had been his sister, Jeannie.   
When he met Carson, he was honestly confused about why the Scot wanted to spend time with him.  
When he came to Atlantis, he felt the privilege of being needed and wanted. He nearly cried when he found out some people even liked him. Nobody would ever know though.  
Now, Ronon had his hand under Rodney’s chin, tilting it up into a tender kiss that made Rodney feel wanted in a way he’d never felt before.


	11. Reached

It had been a very long two weeks. The wraith struck, then the Genii, who decided if they couldn’t have Rodney nobody could. Thankfully Lorne had thought fast and saved Rodney. After that the city systems started going haywire.  
Now things were quiet and Ronon was walking Rodney back to his room. They both paused in front of his door. Rodney wanted to reach up and touch him.  
Ronon saw Rodney’s aborted move to touch him and smiled. With on hand he took Rodney’s and the other tilted Rodney’s chin up as he leaned down to kiss him.


	12. Heartbeat

Rodney felt his heart stutter in his chest as Ronon broke the kiss. He gently ran his thumb over Rodney’s jaw. “Want you to be mine.” He rumbled softly.  
“I- I’d like that.” Rodney breathed, “Can I kiss you again?”  
Ronon leaned down and kissed him even deeper.  
Rodney’s free hand rested on Ronon’s chest, feeling the other man’s heartbeat. A sense of quiet contentment filled him.


	13. Bet

Katie Brown finally snapped out of her shock. So much for her ideas of asking Rodney out. She quietly slipped back to the lab.  
“So I know there’s a pool on who Rodney gets together with.” She started.  
“You want in?” Parrish glanced up at her.  
“That would be cheating.” Katie grinned at the sudden interested looks and the demands of “Who?”  
“Ronon.” She shook her head. “The last person I expected.”  
Parrish checked the list and his eyebrows raised, “Well, one person did see it.”  
“Who?” She peered over his shoulder, “Carson? Really?”


	14. Intrude

Ronon hesitated at the door to Rodney’s room; he really didn’t have a reason to be here. It was ridiculous how awkward he felt as he stared at the closed door. Eventually he raised his hand and knocked.  
Inside he heard Rodney groan and shuffle around before he opened his door.  
“What is…” He started with a snarl before he realized it was Ronon, “Uh, I didn’t expect you here, what’s up?”  
“Was lonely and I haven’t seen you since last week’s mission.” Ronon shrugged.  
Rodney blinked in surprise, he’d been sure that he’d pissed off the whole team on the last mission because none of them talked to him since.   
“Maybe we could watch a movie if I’m not intruding?” Ronon tilted his head.   
“I, uh, I’d like that.” He nodded and let Ronon in, “I just got some new ones too.”


	15. Snake eyes

Atlantis was on high alert. Everybody had to keep their eyes open and their guns close to their hands. They were infested with extremely venomous, highly aggressive snakes that were small and quick. So far, they weren’t having much luck trapping them.  
After a few hours, though they began to find snakes that had been killed by something with claws and fangs.  
“I’m not upset that whatever is killing them. I’m just worried that whatever it is will move on to us.” Weir stated in passing to John.  
Then they heard something small hit the ground softly. They looked over and saw both of Rodney’s cats, Tesla and Curie. Tesla still had one of the snakes in his mouth and Curie was staring up at them as if waiting for a treat.  
Rodney couldn’t help but smirk, “I don’t think You’ll have to worry about that.”


	16. Spiritual Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me a little. I've been trying to keep them pretty short.

The team was exploring an abandoned planet and searching the ruins the found to see if there was any clues to what had happened here. John and Rodney walked into this white stone building that was remarkably still intact. Inside was an altar with fresh flowers and food. So fresh it looked to have been laid there not even hours ago.  
Rodney and John looked at each other and laid their hands on their guns as they crept further in.  
Rodney spotted a woman with long black hair.  
“Hello?” He called out.  
She turned and seemed surprised to see them. Then she tentatively said, “Hello?”  
“We thought this place was abandoned, why are you still here?” Rodney asked.  
John looked over at Rodney, confused, “Who are you talking to? there’s no one there.”  
“You can’t see her?” Rodney asked, not taking his eyes of her. “She’s right in front of us.”  
“Rodney, There’s nobody there.” John looked concerned.  
The woman approached them, “I am here because I physically cannot leave.” She said softly. “And your friend cannot see me because he is not one of mine.”  
“What do you mean, not one of yours?” Rodney asked.  
“I am the goddess of many things but, you are mine because one of my domains is inspiration in dire times.” She walked up to Rodney.  
He tensed a little as she touched his cheek.  
The next thing he knew John was crouching over him trying to wake him up.  
“M’wake.” He slurred a little.  
“Thank god.” John breathed out. “Teyla and Ronon are on their way here now. As soon as they get here we’re heading back to the jumper and going back to Atlantis.”  
Rodney was too disoriented to argue. “What happened?”  
“Whoever the entity that you saw was did something to you and now you have a tattoo like mark down the side of your face.” He explained.


	17. Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically porn (again)

Rodney was little nervous as he waited for Ronon to meet him in his room. He was hoping that he would like the surprise that he’d gotten on one of the worlds they had gone to for trading recently. He looked down at himself and ran his hands over the lacy underthings. They clung to him in ways that he hoped was inciting.  
There was a brief knock Then Ronon called through the door, “I’m here.”  
“Come in.” Rodney bit his lip and ducked his head.  
Ronon entered and when his eyes landed on Rodney he froze, then strode forward. He ran his hands over the sheer lacy top then he hooked his fingers in his panties.  
“Beautiful.” He purred and leaned in kissing him deeply as he cupped his ass.  
He picked him up and laid him down on the bed before quickly stripping himself and climbing over him.  
“You want to be my sweet girl, do you?” Ronon purred.  
That hadn’t been Rodney’s intent but it sent a flood of arousal through him when it was suggested. He nodded as a faint blush colored his cheeks.  
“Good girl.” He kissed him softly before reaching over and grabbing the lube. He pushed the panties aside and slowly fingered him open. “You like me playing with your little cunt?”  
Rodney nodded as he moaned softly. He blushed as he stuttered out, “Will you touch my clit, Sir?”  
“Of course.” He palmed Rodney’s cock through his panties. Then he pulled back and lubed his cock, then he laid on his back, “Ride Daddy’s cock, Baby girl.”  
Rodney bit down on his knuckle to stifle a moan and then climbed onto his lap and sank down onto his cock. “F- fuck, Daddy.”  
His cock strained against his panties as he started rolling his hips.  
“My baby girl’s so pretty like this.” He purred and slapped his ass as he slowly bounced on his cock. “Go faster.”  
Rodney nodded and started bouncing on his cock, moaning.  
“Daddy’s gonna fill you up, baby girl. Gonna get you pregnant.” He promised.  
Rodney blushed and fucked himself on his cock harder. The bed protested the activity.  
Ronon grabbed his hips and slammed up into him twice, growling as he came. He palmed Rodney’s cock for a moment until he came in his panties.


	18. Spiritual Part 2

Ronon was pacing back and forth outside the infirmary, having been kicked out for being in the way.   
Rodney now had a black mark that arched over his left eyebrow and curled and twisted its way down his face and onto his neck. To top that all off he was delirious and started running a fever.   
After what seemed like an eternity, Carson stepped out of the infirmary.   
“The fever broke and he’s awake and coherent now, but he’s quiet and that’s unnerving me. You think you can get him to talk?” He asked.  
Ronon didn’t even bother answering, He pushed past Carson and made a B-line to Rodney’s bed.   
Rodney looked up at him and bit his lip, but reached out to him.  
Ronon took his hands and gently squeezed them, “What’s got you so quiet?” he asked softly.  
He took a deep breath. “I’m unnerved, really deeply unnerved.” He said honestly, “Whatever that person who claimed to be a goddess did, I can now see glimpses of what I can only assume to be the future.”  
Ronon sat on the edge of the bed and gathered Rodney in his arms. “A little forewarning is always good isn’t it?”  
Rodney nodded a little and leaned against his chest. “I just need some time to process.”  
“Take all the time you need.” He kissed the top of his head.


	19. Lullaby

Rodney and Ronon had taken to sharing a room after a, particularly rough mission. Tonight Rodney was sleeping between Ronon and the wall. Ronon was still awake though, Still on high alert and unable to relax enough to sleep. He was content to take guard and keep Rodney safe. 

About halfway through the night, Rodney started tossing in his sleep and chanting “No.” in more and more dire tones.

“Rodney. Wake up, it’s a nightmare.” He gently shook him. 

It took a few tries but then Rodney jerked awake, Gasping and wide-eyed.

“It’s okay. We’re in our room.” He breathed out soothingly. 

Rodney nodded and slowly relaxed back down onto the bed.

“Do to ra me.” Ronon started singing in Satedan, “Do to ra me. Est or va. Est or va. Tratle ana vata.” 

Rodney looked up at him, his nightmare completely forgotten. “What?”

Ronon smiled softly, “A Satedan lullaby. It calmed you down did it not?”

Rodney just laughed softly, “I guess it did. Confused me to all hell too.”

“I’ll teach you what it means later. For now, let’s try and sleep.”


	20. Believe

The mission on PXR-982 had gone horribly awry and Rodney was trapped in a cell with only his glimpses of the future. He had been stripped bare of everything including clothing. He surprised himself with how calm he was, if grumpy at being cold. 

The glimpses of the future told him he wouldn’t have much longer to wait before his team rescued him. He only had his belief in his visions. They hadn’t been false yet so he held fast in his belief as he sat on the mat of hay, grumbling about how itchy it was. 

He shut his eyes and focused on the glimpses and noticed how little things changed but the path was the same. He heard the sound of fighting coming toward him and knew what was going to happen so he lurched to his feet, ready.


	21. Objective

Rodney knew his objective. He’d planned this out very carefully and had gone to the market planet that they frequented. Teyla had told him about a vendor that sold Satedan sweets among other things. He was determined to bring back a little taste of home for Ronon. 

He’d slipped away from Ronon, following Teyla to the merchant. The stand smelled wonderful, rich and sweet. He had a pack full of things to trade. Teyla recommended good sweets from earth so he had a pack full of sweets. 

He started talking to the merchant, who was enthused to have new sweets from a new planet. As they talked they decided on a one to one trade. He got every Satedan sweet that the merchant had and packed it away quickly. He thanked him and went on his way.


End file.
